Chocolates
by POT fff
Summary: He would only smirk and nod at girls from time to time as his pile of chocolates increased. But no girl has noticed that their beloved Atobe was anxiously waiting for a particular girl. The practice session will be over in a few minutes, but she has not arrived yet. -Atobe/OC-


_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters I have used in this Fanfic._

_**Warning:**__It maybe a bit OOC._

* * *

**Chocolates**

_by:_ _Hongo Mio/Eikitouyuichisemasyuke Angel_

It was once again Valentine's Day, and to teenagers, that may mean a lot of things. For some, it could just be a bothersome event that people celebrate in hopes of getting free things. Or for the majority of the teenagers, this day causes a feeling of nervousness, of tingling of nerves. For this is not just the day of giving out chocolates. It is also the day of giving (and to some, confessing) their love.

In Japan, this day is a big day for everyone. Once you enter a campus, let's say Hyotei Gakuen, you will see girls running around, looking for the lucky recipient of their chocolate. Whether the chocolate is just for friendly purposes, or if it is for the declaration of love, it is for the boys to guess, and the girls to say. In Hyotei Gakuen, one will instantly notice a large crowd of girls gathering around the tennis courts. They were lining up to give their chocolates to their favorite tennis regular member. The most impressive line was for the team's captain, Atobe Keigo.

The girls were handing out their chocolates one by one to the huge and stoic second year beside the King. Some girls winked at Atobe, others batted their eyelashes, and the more confident ones sent out kisses to the captain, but all failed to capture his attention. And with a flip of his hair, all of these girls melted into a pile of goo. He would only smirk and nod at girls from time to time as his pile of chocolates increased. But no girl has noticed that their beloved Atobe was anxiously waiting for a particular girl. The practice session will be over in a few minutes, but she has not arrived yet.

Groaning inwardly, Atobe decided that waiting time is over, he turned around and walked towards the clubroom as he motioned for Kabaji to take the rest of the chocolates. Kabaji grunted his usual response of 'Usu' before he emotionlessly took all the chocolates from the girls who were still on the line. Different pitches of voice rang out as everyone saw their king leave them. It quite bothered Atobe that he heard a few male voices in that wails of sadness, but he didn't show it on his perfectly immaculate face.

Reaching for the door knob of the clubroom, Atobe was stopped by the miraculously awake Jirou.

"AH! ATOBE!" Jirou yelled as he waved his arms like an excited child.

Raising one perfectly shaped brow, Atobe asked, "What is it Jirou?"

Jirou pulled Atobe's arm. "You have to come with me!" He exclaimed as he dragged the bewildered and clueless buchou.

"Where are you taking Ore-sama Jirou?"

"Worry about that later, Atobe." Jirou giggled a bit as he continues to pull the captain towards the back of the school, behind the main building.

Atobe sighed. "Then don't drag Ore-sama." He then pulled the hand that Jirou was holding and straightened his clothes. "Ore-sama can walk on his own."

Jirou pouted a bit but nodded and started walking towards the back of the school, a little dejected that he couldn't pull Atobe.

Shaking his head a bit, Atobe followed Jirou quietly. He mused over the fact that they were heading for a very secluded place now. Perhaps Jirou has something for him? He frowned at that thought. It was ridiculous. Jirou was too obsessed with that pink-haired Rikkaidai doubles player.

"Ji-" Atobe was cut off to what he was going to say when Jirou suddenly stopped walking. He was just about to ask what the hell was Jirou doing when he saw that he was now facing the girl that he was waiting for all this time.

"Natsumi-chan~ I brought him~" Jirou said in a sing-song voice before pushing her closer to Atobe. "Do your best~" He giggled once more before running off towards the direction of the tennis courts.

Atobe felt as if his whole throat was clogged. For once, the King did not know what to say.

The girl was looking at her feet as she fidgets with the hem of her skirt. You couldn't see her face, but her blush was also evident on her neck and ears. The wind blew on her hair slightly, making the view look more than perfect for him. She was the most beautiful girl Atobe had laid eyes on, but he will never admit that out loud. He had a reputation to maintain after all.

When remembered how to talk again, Atobe cleared his throat. "Natsu…"

"Atobe-sama…" She muttered almost incoherently, but Atobe heard her clearly as the day. "I…"

Atobe then stepped forward and raised a brow at her. Somehow he was fighting his urge to smile. He was feeling giddy inside at the prospect of this girl confessing her love for him."Yes?" He urged her on as he kept his face void of emotion other than his usual smirk and smug look.

"I made this for you…" She then slowly and carefully took out a foot-inch tall, rectangular red box from her bag. Atobe noticed that she was carefully keeping the box upright, an act which made Atobe curious. "It's not a typical chocolate though…"

Atobe felt his heart sank, but he kept a straight face. "Not typical ahhn~? Is it just shaped weirdly? Or did you use expensive brands ahhn~?" He scoffed a bit just for show. "Just make sure that it is something Ore-sama will appreciate, especially since you have bothered Jirou on this act of yours as well."

Natsumi twitched a bit. "Ah.. well.. I don't think it's that special…" She then slowly removed the content from the box, showing a beautiful tall wine glass with what looked like Pudding or Mousse in it. "It's just a Jell-o Chocolate Mousse." She said as she hands out the wine glass to him while tucking a stray hair behind her ear with her other hand.

A bit taken a back, Atobe unconsciously took the wine glass in his hand. "But this is still just chocolate…" he muttered distractedly. "Ore-sama doesn't see the difference." He then once again raised a brow at her, expecting an explanation from her.

The petite girl nodded and smiled a bit. "It is, because I thought that making regular chocolates will not satisfy you." She shyly explained. "I thought that plain and boring chocolates that are just shaped and designed as hearts wouldn't match your elegance and beauty." She then blushed as she realized what she said.

"Ah..." She bit her lips as she looked back down on the ground. "I also thought that with you being busy with training and matches that a softer chocolate will be better. W-when Jirou-kun found out what I made for you this morning, he suggested that I shouldn't give it to you together with the other girls." She continued to ramble on as Atobe stared at this beautiful girl. "… I knew this was a bad idea… but Jirou-kun pulled me here to wait for you... I'm sorry if I didn't follow the standard rules of your fans club to line up and-"

Natsumi did not finish her sentence for Atobe quickly pulled her to his arms and kissed her. Her eyes widen at the sudden contact but she then kissed back. She could taste the Jell-o in his mouth. She smiled a bit from the kiss at the thought that Atobe tasted her gift while she was rambling.

After a deliciously long moment, Atobe pulled away with a satisfied smirk on her face. "It was acceptable enough for it to be regarded as superior from all the chocolates Ore-sama have received today." He said, keeping up the pretense of being high and mighty. "It has a very sweet taste that Ore-sama likes." He said as he dipped a finger lightly on the mousse and spread it slowly on her mouth. "A very unique flavor." He then kisses her again lightly this time, taking his time licking the mousse off her slightly opened lips. "Sweet."

He then chuckled at her expression. "Now, where is that Jirou?" He said to save her the shame of staring at him.

He turned around with Natsumi still in his arms and saw the whole regulars watching them, failing miserably as they try to hide themselves on a nearby tree and bush. "Oi! What are you all doing here ahhn~? Ore-sama hasn't declared that practice is over. Get back in the courts now." He barked at them, but the smirk was still playing on his mouth.

The regulars jumped and laughed as they ran off back to the courts.

"Jirou!" Atobe called back the blonde boy.

"Nani?!" Jirou stopped in his tracks, looking back at Atobe with a scared face. Thinking he might get punished.

"Thank you." Atobe replied and gave the boy a small smile which made the girl in his arms giggle.

The short blonde boy grinned and gave them thumbs up before running back to follow the others.

It was a very tiring and eventful day for Atobe. But he wouldn't trade it for anything, especially after tasting that Jell-O chocolate mousse. He licked his lips a bit and looked down at the girl beside him who was watching the regulars run. Maybe he would order her to make some more for him in his mansion. He smirked at the thought before ushering Natsumi for them to get back to the club room. He still needs to finish the rest of his Choco Mousse, but he needs a little help from her to make it a little bit more sweeter.

End

* * *

_**A/N:**__The gift Natsumi made for Atobe was inspired by a Valentines scene in Skip beat. I thought the scene suited Atobe a lot. Credit goes to Skip Beat for the wonderful idea._

_I would like to thank the one who Beta-read this for me, Terezi Pyrope. Also to Haru, Audrey, Aoko and Takeru for a few inputs on the story that I needed to add._

_This One-shot/Drabble was made as a prize for Natsumi in winning the Confession event on one of my Facebook page._


End file.
